Behind the Island: Hugo Reyes
by Jenny7
Summary: Hurley’s past in a mental institution has been a secret from the castaways, but when the problems that landed him there begin to plague him again, how will he and the others cope? Note: the name of this story has been changed, but its still the same plot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or Hurley. Although if I did I would be a very happy fanfic writer.

Summary: Hurley's past in a mental institution has been a secret from the castaways, but when the problems that landed him there begin to plague him again, how will he and the others cope?

Notes: I wrote this during my vacation. Yes I know, I can't get away from fanfic writing even on the beach in Europe! I must be addicted. This is going to explain the reasons why Hurley was in a mental hospital and also why he was 'chosen' to be on the island.

Even Clowns Can Be Crazy

It was evening now, and the sun was sinking below the horizon at a slow and stubborn pace. It was almost as if the sun was afraid of the darkness to come.

And this being monster island and all, Hurley couldn't blame it.

He was sitting at the beach, and listening to his music through his headphones, his usual activity this late in the day. The sound of Coldplay was echoing in his ears and somehow it was exactly what he pictured the soundtrack to the island would be. Every now and then someone would walk by carrying some firewood or a newly filled bottle of water, but most of the people were settled in for the night in their designated places.

"Night Hurley." Said a voice from off to his left. He barely heard it over the music. He turned his head and noticed Charlie waving to him with one hand and struggling to carry two full water bottles with the other.

"Night Dude, stay cool." He said matter-of-factly.

"You too mate." He replied and started down the beach towards his and Claire's tents. "Bollocks!" Hurley heard him mutter as he nearly dropped the water bottles into the ocean.

"That dude's gotta chill out." Hurley muttered and removed the headphones from his head. He moved to situate himself in a comfortable sleeping position and eventually settled for lying on his side with a balled up t-shirt as his pillow. He breathed a heavy sigh in and out and closed his eyes.

And that's when he heard it.

"Help us. Please help us."

He resisted opening his eyes but he couldn't keep from feeling the chill that decided to run down his spine.

"Help us, please."

He opened his eyes immediately and sat up. He looked down the beach to his right and saw nothing unusual. Then he did the same with his left side, also finding nothing out of the ordinary. He stopped for a moment and blinked his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

"Help us…" Just as soon as the voices appeared he shot his head around to face behind him, towards the jungle. As usual, he saw nothing but darkness.

"Aw dudes, not again." He put his hands over his eyes and rubbed them. He slowly laid himself back down and swallowed the bad taste that was suddenly in his mouth. With great caution, he reached for his headphones and put his music on full blast.

Arms crossed over his chest in a defiant gesture, Hurley tried to convince himself that this time was different then the last time. It had to be. He was stranded on a deserted island, they couldn't find him here.

Could they?


	2. Chapter 2: Dude, Not Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or Hurley.

Summary: Hurley's past in a mental institution has been a secret from the castaways, but when the problems that landed him there begin to plague him again, how will he and the others cope?

Notes: I changed the name of the story. I just think that the title of a story is one of the most important things about it and I hated that title. So from now on this story will simply be called "Behind the Island: Hugo Reyes." I will probably be titling the chapters differently each time though. Also, anything that's in italics is a flashback.

Chapter Two: Dude, Not Again

When Hurley opened his eyes, he noticed that the sun was on the top of the sky. People were walking back and forth on the beach, doing their daily chores. He suddenly became aware of the song playing in his ears. It was by Remy Zero, one of his favorite bands.

"But you're alive, well its only fallen frames they told me…."

As he listened to the words he suddenly found himself unable to move his hands. Then his feet. Then he felt his eyes glaze over and…

"Hurley?" He used the distraction to remove the headphones and turn off his CD Player. He looked up, still wide eyes from the sudden flash of…fear.

"Hurley?" You ok mate?" He brought himself together long enough to see Charlie standing there, fruit in his hands.

"Oh, hey dude. Yea I'm good." He said it quickly, trying to convince himself at the same time. "What's with the bananas?" He referred to the fruit the man was holding. Charlie seemed slightly confused until he looked down at his hands.

"Oh. Just some leftovers from breakfast. Want one?" Hurley eyed the pieces of fruit and finally made a decision.

"Sure man, hand one over." He reached out and pulled one from the bunch.

"Trouble sleeping last night?" Charlie was talking to him again.

"Uh, kind of." Hurley replied, munching on the banana. It tasted somewhat bitter, but his hunger outbid his taste buds this time. He looked back up and realized that Charlie seemed to be waiting for something else. "Bad dreams, ya know?"

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. "Right. Well, who wouldn't have a nightmare or two on bloody monster island huh?"

"Yea dude, tell me about it." Charlie seemed about to leave, but Hurley suddenly had a thought. "Hey, dude? You, uh, hear anything last night?"

Charlie seemed to consider the question a moment before answering. "No, mate, don't think so." He paused. "Why? Did you?"

Hurley had to consider how to answer this. Finally he came to a decision.

"Kinda." He finished his banana and was working on standing up. He started walking down the beach, with Charlie following not far behind.

"Well? What did ya bloody hear?" Charlie said impatiently. Hurley looked down at the sand as he walked, trying to balance out everything that was going through his head.

"Uh, just like, some kids calling for help." He said casually

"What!" Charlie was completely intrigued. He looked up at Hurley as he walked next to him.

"Yea." Hurley started walking towards the caves as fast as he could. "Listen dude, I'm gonna go get some water. Catch ya later."

He continued walking, leaving Charlie to stare at him in a mixture of confusion and interest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He trudged his way up the trail, making his way to the caves. He said hello to everyone he met along the way. Outside he was good old jolly Hurley, but inside he couldn't help but be a little worried at this new development.

OK. So maybe it wasn't _new_ exactly.

_He closed his eyes and found himself, now a seven year old boy, playing in a corner. He moved his Ninja Turtle figures around in various ways and made one attack the other for no reason at all. _

_It had been new then. _

_"Hugo." He'd paused and looked behind him, expecting_ _to find his mom nearby. Instead, there was nothing. Just the same dark playroom that had been there before. _

_"Hugo help me! Please help me!" The voice begged. _

_"Who are you?" The young Hurley asked. _

_"Help me Hugo. I'm lost." _

_He'd searched the entire room, only to find nothing and no one. _

Just like last night.

When Hurley regained a sense of the present he found himself at his destination, the watering hole.

"Dude, what is up with this place and flashbacks?" He said to himself. Hurley didn't notice that his hands were shaking. He also didn't notice that his heart was beating even faster then it normally would after a long walk. Hurley didn't want to notice it, he wanted it all to be a bad dream.

If only he could have believed that for just a while longer.


End file.
